The Buttercup Blooms Again
by JMichellex
Summary: My name is Buttercup Utonium. I ran away from home 7 years ago and lived in Citysville. Now I am fifteen and today is the day I return back to Townsville. Romance, drama, family, rrb, ppg etc. Flames accepted ButtercupxButch A/N To let everyone know this is just the draft of the story. DRAFT the rewrite will be published soon.-
1. Chapter 1

**It started out like a normal month but then it became worse for our young Buttercup Utonium. She couldn't stand living here anymore. 1 she would have troublesome fights with her sisters. Two She was always blamed. Three everyone ignored her. She wanted a new life, she wanted to run away.**

**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

I can't stand living here anymore! Ugh! I can't stand them! I'm always the one that gets blamed and I'm always the one that is being… ignored. Ignored by everybody. They will never understand my pain.

I turn on my left side so I can see what the time is.

11:32 P.M.

I gotta finish packing now since everyone is asleep. I opened my suitcase and quickly packed…

5 outfits

2 pairs of air Jordan sneakers

My favorite lime green blanket and stuffed alligator doll

1 shopping bag of candy (Halloween)

5 water bottles

6-pack of bottled soda

2 bags of lemon chips and 6 green apples

And $3,784.75 (I save my money unlike Bubbles).

_Beep Beep Beep_

Midnight, I gotta go. I quickly write a letter to my family which states…

Dear Utonium family,

I'm tired of living here, getting accused for things. I'm sick of these fights, I left from Townsville at 12:00 A.M. You will not be seeing me here anymore. Don't worry about me, your life will be the same since I'm always ignored anyway. It won't make a difference for you, but for me it will.

Farewell,

Buttercup

I taped the note on the front door outside and began to travel to my journey ahead. Today is the day when my new life begins. 'wait a minute, I need a new name or they will easily find me! Um… hm… I got it! My new name will be Kaoru. Kaoru Mastubura.

"World here I come."

_Swoosh!_

A lime streak is left behind me as it begins to fade away.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Two young girls that are the age of eight sat down at the shiny glass dining table eating breakfast which was chocolate chip waffles with whip cream at top along with chocolate sprinkles. Then a man in his 30's came upstairs from his lab to eat.

"Where's Buttercup?" questioned the Professor.

"I don't know", a bubbly voice replied.

"Sorry dad I don't know where she is either, oh and I'm also going to the library. Bye dad! Bye Bubbles!"

"Bye Blossom be safe!" her overreacting father called out.

As the young auburn hair girl went outside to close the door she automatically noticed the letter taped to it. She decided to read when she immediately regretted it as her eyes widened with shock and began to fill with tears.

**Inside the Utonium Household**

_Slam!_

"Pro-Professor! You sh-should read this," a blubbering Blossom cried.

As the father of the trio examined the letter, depression took over.

"Well girls, I'm afraid I can't do anything. Buttercup should be able to make her choices as she pleases."

**Hey everybody Jmichellex here! I know it's a short chapter but they will be longer and there will be the Ro-(Blossom covers my mouth so I don't spoil the rest) mememememem and memememem**

**Butch: And we care why?**

**Jerk**

**Butch: Loser**

**Bastard**

**Butch: Bitch**

**A bitch is a dog. A dog barks. Bark is on trees. Trees are nature and nature is beautiful so thank you for the dam compliment!**

**Butch: …**

**Boomer: Oh! You just got told!**

**Butch: Shut Up! (wrestles with Boomer in the background)**

**(Me grinning with satisfaction)**

**PPG: O.o Please Review. We thank you for reading! Flames are accepted also!**


	2. Seven Years Later

**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

I looked outside of my tent which was set on top of CityVille's Evergreen mountain. Its relaxing. The soft gentle breeze is flowing through my shoulder length raven-black hair making me feel…what's the word… calm for the first time in a long while. Its been a 2 days since I left.

Better start working. I go into the Evergreen woods and chop down some trees for firewood with an axe. Why am I cutting wood? Its because it's nice to have a warm fire especially when its autumn. When I finished cutting down some logs I decided to take a tour. I was walking around the semi-remote area of the town when I stopped in front of a building and looked up at the sign.

"The Emerald Raven Dojo" I read out loud to myself.

"Hello" a voice called from behind. I turned around and saw a woman with brunette hair tied in a braid which stopped at her waist. Her eyes were a shiny blue. She was wearing a red shirt, and black shorts along with DC shoes.

"Oh um hi" I reply shyly (hey I ran away 'member?).

"Where is your family?". Shit. Think, come on think dammit!

"Why did you runaway?" Eek!

"How did you know!" I asked freaked out.

"I know that you're Buttercup Utonium. I used to live in Townsville too and your usually with your sisters. Oh I'm Jade Emerald."

'oh that's how she knows. Wait! She might take me back!;

"Please don't take me back!" I begged for awhile, then she said

"Don't worry I won't. I know how you feel. I ran away from my home also. But they might track you down if you keep your name." I smirked I already knew.

"I know that's why I changed it to Kaoru Mastubura."

The two runaways talk for hours until it was sunset.

"Well then 'Kaoru' how would you like to become a student of the Emerald Dojo and my younger sister?"

"Yes!" I quickly replied.

"I'll introduce you to my friend Raven, follow me." I trailed behind her inside and she knocked on a door."

"Come in."

**Normal P.O.V**

"Raven this is Kaoru Mastubura, she will be coming here after school for now on."

The woman known as Raven was wearing a dark purple kimono and had raven black hair which reached under her shoulder blades and grey eyes.

"This conversation will continue later." Jade announced.

"Come on Kaoru lets go buy you some clothes and a meal. And you'll be living with me instead of the tent you told me about."

"Cool." the young Utonium chirped happily.

**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

After shopping I looked inside the first bag. It had a lime green kimono, a black kimono with a gold dragon on the back. The other bag had some pajamas and white fluffy slippers. Next to me was what I packed in my suit case without the food since I ate it during the trip, it still had my clothes in it and my emergency money too so it was nice. My 'sister' Jade said that I will be earning an allowance whenever I help out at the dojo.

"Were here."

I looked outside the window and saw a small two story house.

"Tomorrow morning you will be attending school. Its already nine so off to bed please, I got to go somewhere quick and if some rings the doorbell don't answer it, understood?" I nodded my head yes and she smile smiled.

"Good now your room is upstairs. The door has a Forest green butterfly painted on it. Oh and we will decorate your room later on during the weekend so put your clothes away, shower, and brush your teeth. Bye." with that she left. I took a warm shower, after that I changed into a giant tee and sports shorts. I then walked toward my room and laid down on the bed.

"What a long day" I yawned and feel asleep smiling because I had a new family.

**Normal P.O.V At the Dojo**

"Jade you said you wanted to continue our conversation?"

"Oh um yea I was wondering if you can teach her self-defense and I already know that you know she's Buttercup but come on give her a chance, she truly hates her old life, she wants to be normal we'll send her back home when she's fifteen so please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" the 16 year old cheered

**Seven years past as the three girls bonded closer with each other and taught B.C. fighting techniques.**

"Kaoru come here please."

"Coming!" the young teen yelled as she ran to the office of the dojo.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"yes Raven-sensei?" I ask. Over the years I changed I grew curves(one that girls would kill for) and my hair reached down to my back. When I walked into the office I noticed my sister Jade was also here.

"This must be serious if both of you are required to be here in the office." I stated.

"It is Kaoru,' she paused for a moment and continued ,"You are the best student we ever had and the best sister ever. Now its time for you to head back to Townsville, your true home, Raven and I hope that what we taught you will help you in the future." Tears began to form in my eyes as Raven spoke this time. "We enrolled you in Pokey Oaks High and bought you a house in the secluded area of Townsville. Its our gift to you for making life worth it. You were like a daughter to me Kaoru." 'They've done so much for me' I thought as I remember my memories of the three of us spending time together at the park and everywhere we've been.

"I'll mi-miss you guys. I lo-love you. I'll make you guys pr-proud, I have the will to try my be-best, to believe in hope, to be happy ever si-since I met y-you, I guess this is fare-farewell?" I hiccuped as I hugged the both of them. They told me the address of the house and school and hugged me good bye as I packed to head to Townsville.

Over the years the taught me speed. Agility, defense, attack, how to keep my temper in control, balance and focus. And yes I trained with and without my powers so if were to use powers I would now be better, faster, and stronger.

"Farewell Buttercup!" they yelled as they waved.

"Good bye guys!" I reply and followed the directions to my house. I went inside and it was furnished. They've given me so much. I walked to my bedroom and plopped down on the king size forest green bed which was in the corners of the lime green painted walls as I cried to my self for hours into a peaceful sleep.


	3. The warrior named Butterfly

**Buttercup's P.O.V Next Day**

I woke up and stretched my arms feeling relaxed. I explored the house to get use to my surroundings. I went inside the kitchen and began to heat up some jasmine tea. As I cooled down the boiling water and inserted the tea bag I heard a giant crash.

"What the hell!" I was about to go check it out when I suddenly remembered something 'WAIT! I'm going to end up ruining the peace and wanted and their going to want me to join the team! I ran inside my room and dress into a green and yellow kimono tied my hair into a bun and put on a mask. I ran towards the scene of the crash and saw someone flying towards me.

"Holy Shit."

BAM!

"Bubbles!" a female voice cried.

"Ugh over the years I would have thought that you would get better." I mumbled.

"Mam my team has saved your life many times!" I know that commanding /demanding voice, Blossom.

"Bullshit."

"Blossom what's going on!"

"Yeah is Bubbles okay?" A blonde male warily questioned.

"Yo Leader girl! Could use some help!" AN emerald eye male stated.

"Nothing! Bubbles is fine! And I'll be right there!" She shouted.

Wow. I leave Townsville and their so weak they hire others, they look familiar, who are they? Oh no. It can't be. It can't be! The RowdyRuff Boys! Our ex-enemies. They've become so weak they asked for their help! I looked up to see them being tossed around like rag dolls by a 105 foot sea monster, like-dragon.

"Bakas, to believe that you would fall this easily." Might as well help them since I came here for a reason. I flew up and dodged the hits and the others didn't notice me. I purposely let it grab my leg as I was help upside down I charged a lime green powerful blast. I shot it in its mouth as it roared in pain blood coming out as its head collapse on the building.

"The hell man! I could have taken it down by myself!" exclaimed a guy with raven-black hair, Butch.

"Well Butchie Boy, I was having a nice peaceful day when the crash ruined it. You were swatted down around nine times while I wasn't injured and your RowdyPuff team couldn't even hit it." Blossom floated up about to say something but I noticed the creatures head slid off the building bout to hit her.

"Watch out!" I quickly pushed her out of the way as I was swatted down into the water. I went unconscious as my head hit the sharp edge of the rock there as blood began to flow out with the pressure of the creature pushing me down.

Normal P.O.V

"Guys You lift the creature off of her as I grab her from under! Now!" she yelled freaked out when she witnessed the blood coming up. The trio did what they were told and the leader girl brought buttercup out from under water. She was about to take off the mask when 'Kaoru's' eyes shot wide open shouting "No! I mean I'm sorry but I have to go home. Name is Butterfly! Bye!"

"Wait but you're still bleeding!"

"I'm fine bye!" and with that the ex-runaway left.


	4. Nothing like a game of dodgeball

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

For the past week I've been training using my own simulator which was like the one that the professor had expect mines was better, faster, and stronger. It had more levels, you get to chose the enemy, and you also get to choose the place where you get to fight. So I'm basically in shape, healthy. Etc. After the training session I was covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and I was hella tired. I waited for an hour for the injuries to heal and then I went inside the shower and soon after went to bed.

**Next day**

I got dressed and made myself breakfast which was onigiri (I was planning to take a jog so I made two on the go). I was wearing a green tank top and black baggy shorts along with a pair of white Air Jordan's. I lazily hung my backpack (which was black) over my shoulder and began to explore the city since I had an hour before school gates opened. I noticed that they had a nice little meadow with buttercups near the area I lived. I know ive been here a week and been in the house but hey it was for training. After and hour of exploring I past many malls, gyms, parks, restaurants, playgrounds and all that crap that the city had I traveled to the school.

"Excuse me mam?" I politely ask. The assistant had brunette hair which was in a French bun as she boredly looked up from the desk.

"May I have my schedule? Name is Kaoru Mastubura." She typed in the info, printed it out and then handed it to me. I thanked her and she asked me if I needed a tour while I shook my head no and then left.

"Lets see what my classes are." I mumbled quietly.

Period One P.E. 2 Room 200

Period Two Geometry Honors Room 804

Period Three English 2 honors 1217

Lunch

Period Four Child Development 502

Period Five History 1203

Period Six Chemistry 1501

_Ring Ring Ring_

I looked around the school for awhile until I finally found the Gym. As soon as I walked in many of the guys gathered around me. I was in a crowd full of guys until the coach known as Samurai Jack blew the whistle and told me to go to the girl's locker room and get ready. I did so as told and he introduced me to the class.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Butch! Hey Butch!" I was listening to my mp3 untile my buddy Mitch pulled off my headphones blabbering something. "Dude slow down" I said.

" I was saying that in P.E. there's this new hot chick she's getting changed right now but she is a looker!" He whistled.

"Attention class! This is Kaoru Mastubura she will be learning here with us for now on!" I looked toward the coach and there she was. She had mid-waist black hair tied in a pony tail, lime green eyes. She was gorgeous! "DODGE BALL! Girls vs. Boys go!."

"Hey since you new here babe I'll go easy on ya." I exclaimed to her.

"I dare you to give it all you got wimp and my name isn't babe you baka!" she growled.

"Na a lady like you shouldn't get stressed so easily."

"You're just afraid you're going to lose I bet. So if you're not a weakling give it all you got."

"Alright lets go!" I yelled as I threw the ball at her.

Normal P.O.V

BC easily dodged the ball as Butch stood there amazed for only a second. Then it turned from a friendly game to a fierce competition. Adrenaline was coursing through their veins. They were both using their human strength and speed. As everyone else on their team was being called out one by one they dodged the balls the game went on for a long time. Butch became more and more tired as the game grew more energy consuming while 'Kaoru' barely broke a sweat.

"Hey Butch guess what?" She smirked evilly as she had a red ball in her hand.

"What?" The green male asked curious of what she was going to say.

"I win." He stood there confused by what she meant.

"What do you mea-oof!" The small dodge ball hit him in the gut as she leaped in joy.

"Girls win! Good game now go change!" As BC left to get ready some of the girls gathered around Butch as he just sat on the floor which a smile on his face thinking that she's amazing maybe this year won't be as boring like last year.


	5. Gotta Deal with 'Royalty'

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

While bored I walked to room 804 or at least tried to anyway (since I couldn't find it). I was walking until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized not bothering to look at the person.

"It's okay." MY eyes were widening at the voice. Blossom.

"Hey do you know where room 804 is?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" She happily replied as she grabbed my arm, "You have the class with me and my boyfriend. If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask!"

"Um sure."

We walked inside the room as I gave the teacher my slip.

"Attention class we have a new student. Her name is Kaoru Mastubura. Please be nice to her. Kaoru, you sit down next to Miss Utonium." _'Oh joy' _I sarcastically thought. Just like last time I received some whistles and glares except I wasn't in P.E.. Hm the teacher looks familiar. Black hair, blue eyes, orange shirt. I got it! It's Miss Keane! It was Five minutes before class started so right when I was about to plug in my iPhone a girl walked up to me.

"May I help you?"

"Listen I'm warning you." She screeched. I looked up and she had a dirty red brownish hair tied up in two buns and a little crown. "I'm the most popular girl and richest too. So stay away from the RRB their mine. You know you're such and idiot for stepping onto Princess Morbucks territory. I am also a Power-Puff girl! So you know Blossom. If I see you hanging out with the guys or trying to act cool I will get them to 'deal' with you." I covered my ears with my hands.

"Oh god make this stupid annoying, nasally, screeching voice stop!" I cried enough for her to hear.

Then I stood up saying "You know what you're like so annoying!" I mocked her voice as there was laughter in the class and continued, "I could like hang out with anyone I want to. Its America nasal girl and rich or not I don't care! And I tooootally know you not a power puff. You're too whiny to be one. And um if all three of them are yours, then its true you do like to have a threesome. So why don't you go buy a clone, that looks like you and go, um what's the term? Oh yeah I remember, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

I heard more laughter as I returned my voice to normal and said "Thank you that was my impression of the real Morbucks." I bowed and sat down when…

_Slap!_

It didn't really sting since I was a freaking superhero, it just tickled but her fucking nails left a scratch on my cheek which stung a little as I grabbed a Band-Aid from my back-pack.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled.

"You know I could easily beat you with just a punch so I wouldn't be sure if you want to slap me again." I stated while glaring at Princess.

_Slap!_

"Alright I warned you. Hey Blossom please fill out a report to the nurses office, thank you." And with just one punch, the bitch fell unconscious. Don't worry I grabbed her before her head hit the floor.

"Miss Mastubura, since its your first day here I'm giving you a warning."

"Whatever you say Ms. Keane" I looked up and she looked a little wide eye at me.

"Hm that was my last name before I got married." I hear her whisper with my hearing which enhanced during my training.

" I'm sorry Kaoru, but my last name is Utonium." I was shocked. Then I heard Blossom talking to me, "Hey Kaoru thanks for knocking Princess out. Everyone literally got a card and signed with a bag full of candy and a little bear key chain. She was getting on everyones' nerves except for her 'Barbies'" She handed me the gift and I replied back, "No prob. But I can't stand that nasally and screeching voice of hers." I heard Blossom giggle as she grabbed a male's hand as she kissed his cheek when I checked it was Brick. Shiiiit. I'm probably gonna have a puff or a ruff I every single freaking class. I saw him mouth the words thank you to me as he pointed to the Barbies carrying Princess to the nurse.

I chuckled at the site and began thinking of the times with my family. 'The only family that cared for lives in Cityville, Jade and Raven I miss you. I wish you didn't make me leave. But I guess you have a reason.' I thought as a single tear fell.


	6. Lunch Time

**Normal P.O.V**

After they were finished with Geometry the auburn-hair girl said to Buttercup "Hey Kaoru let me see your schedule." The lime green fighter did as told and Blossom's face lightened up.

"This is so cool you have English, child-development, and chemistry with me and Brick!" B.C.'s eyes widened with surprised. 'Dammit I jinxed myself' she thought with a mental slap to the forehead.

"yay." she said faking being cheerful as they headed towards room 1217.

**Buttercup's P.O.V After English**

As the bell rang I immediately got up to my seat to the cafeteria. (Blossom gave me a quick tour and we had late passes so that's how I found it.) I found a nice little table outsid under atree and I began to pack out my lunch which was , and a sandwich which had mayo, cheese, lettuce and turkey. I was about to eat when I heard…

"Hi I'm Bubbles Utonium and this is Boomer Jojo and you are?"

I looked up from my food and replied, "Kaoru Mastubura."

"Cool! Mind if we sit with you?"

"Its fine."

"yay!"

As the Blues sat down I grabbed two rice balls that I made and handed it to them.

"Here, I had some extra so you guys can have them."

"Thanks." The blonde male replied.

"Yummy! Which store did you buy them from?" My sister asked.

"The onigiri-I mean rice balls I made myself. If you want I can bring some tomorrow?"

The Blonde duo quickly nodded eagerly yes in unison.

"You guys should be a couple." I chuckled lightly at that. They blushed when I said that.

"We are." They both cheered. We continued eating and then I heard another voice.

"Blondies!" a male shouted.

"Hey Bro how is it going?" Boomer asked.

"Its going good." Oh man its Butch, Ugh.

"Hey Kaoru, how is your day."

"Its fine." I reply as I sip my soda/

Ring Ring

"Well lunch is over. Nice meeting you guys."

"A pleasure meeting you Kaoru." Boomer announced as he and Bubbles walked together holding hands.

"Kaoru Lets go drop you off at class." Dam I forgot he was here.

"I don't know I have child development next, so I'm fine."

"Let me see you're schedule." He observed it and then smiled.

"Cool you have it with me and the Blues. Lets go!" He grabbed my arm as we ran to class.

When I got there I sat down as Bubbles was on my left and Butch on my right. We talked a lot about random things and the next thing I knew the other two periods passed by fast since I had history with Butch , the blues, and the reds while the last class which was chemistry with Butch (again). Maybe this year won't be bad. But I still don't trust them enough just yet. Maybe in time I will but not now. My trust here was broken many years ago.

**Sorry for the long wait my bro has been hogging the computer and I will try my best to upload more oh and check out my deviant on deviant art (the same username) if you guys want too ^.^ i know short hapeter only for this one though i hope.**


	7. To Live and To Protect

**Normal P.O.V Two ½ weeks later**

In the past two weeks the six became closer, Butch constantly flirted with BC as she would usually give him a playful smack, she loved to hang out with them, but their was still one thing, she still didn't trust them but she felt protective of them when they were fighting with monsters that nearly kills them thus she dresses up into Butterfly when they are in rare lethal fights avoiding to use her lime green blast like last time. Anyway onward with the story! ^.^

Kaoru Mastubura was halfway to her home from school when all of a sudden someone was sent crashing toward her.

"OOF!" the two teens crashed through a glass window of a mall building.

"Ugh." The green male groaned. It was no other then Butch.

12 seconds later

"Butch you can get off me now."

"What? Oh! Kaoru! You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," The young female felt a warm liquid running down on her face. She touched it and looked down at her blood stained hand as the blood continue to flow.

"Kaoru we got to get you to a hospital! You're bleeding!" The emerald male said frantically to his crush.

"Dude I'm fine don't wor-holy shit! Not again!" She yelled ready for the damage.

"What? OOF!" This time three teens crashed through the mall hitting a construction metal pillar as she gained more injuries trying to protect them knowing they couldn't take all the damage of fighting when they were already weak from the monster.

"Aw man!" A blonde boy groaned not noticing Buttercup was covered in glass and blood from taking most of the damage. They two boys stood up and grabbed the lime green female flying to the top of a evacuated fast-food building to see what was going on.

"AGH! If one more freaking person crashes into me I swear I'm going to-OOF!" Again a person is swatted toward the super teens as they began to crash through a office building near-by.

"What the hell! Is this crash into me day!" She growled a little annoyed of protecting them for the glass shards and other things. This time it was Blossom who crashed into her as she whined,

"Ow my head hurts." As soon as the teens stood up the runaway felt a giant surge of pain as she ignored crying out loud.

"Kaoru you look like crap!" Butch stated.

"Thanks for the compliment Butchie." She sarcastically announced and continued, "I know that jack-OOF!" They crashed through three buildings this time as Buttercup deflected the damage for her friends as it bounced onto her.

"Ugh." Brick groaned.

"Grr. Anyone else want to crash into me! OOF!" they crashed through another mall and a roof top green house blocking her siblings and friends from further harm.

"I didn't mean it literally." She growled.

"Omigosh Kaoru you're terribly injured! Its amazing how you're still conscious!" A bubbly voice said.

"I know. Oh crap its coming!" The five members stood up and blasted it on its skin as smoke crowed it. When they looked it was still standing. Buttercup knew they were in danger as she got her outfit from her backpack along with her mask.

"We need more power!" The female leader cried out. As the octopus-crab like monster was about to swat the team a lime green blast shot it in its eye as it roared in pain. The color of the blast went unnoticed as they saw they warrior helping them escape a terrible fate once again.

"Butterfly!" Blossom cheered grateful that she came.

"Okay I found it's weakness! Aim for the eye!" The team nodded as all six began to charge their most powerful blasts as it combined and targeted the creatures eye. As it's lifeless body fell on-top of a building. The team took a deep breath happy that it was dead.

"Thanks." Bubbles said relieved.

"No prob," but as she said that the dead tentacle with a claw headed towards the baby blue girl.

"WATCH OUT!" BC warned as she pushed her sister out of the way only to get swatted once again as the glass in her skin was pushed deeper causing her own blood to seep through the outfit as she began growing unconscious. She crashed through another glass building as a long shard of glass was pierce through her abdomen and as deep dark purple bruises were covering her. The fighter crashed into the ground forming a 10 ft. deep crater.

"BUTTERFLY!" The girls screeched in horror.

They flew done and Bubbles started to panic as she saw the dark red blood seeping through the clothes. They took off the mask and began to freak out even more when they discovered that the identity was Kaoru and saw the bruises, scratches ans the blood on her face still flowing endlessly not noticing some of her injuries were magically healing.

"KAORU! We got to get her to the dam hospital!" Butch said.

"No we're taking her to the lab. Come on gang lets go!" Brick stated as Buttercup's counterpart gently grabbed her flying towards the Utonium household.

**Oh no! Will they notice the chemical X?**  
><strong>The Blast?<strong>  
><strong>My love for sweets?<strong>  
><strong>PPGandRRB: O.o what does your love for sweets have anything to do with the story!<strong>  
><strong>I don't know, but I'm not like most girls.<strong>  
><strong>I get more cravings that are stronger and whenever there's suckish food i desperately look for something i can eat and enjoy^w^<strong>  
><strong>(sobs) i want ice cream, lemon chips, dr. pepper an-<strong>  
><strong>Butch: (cough) cow (cough<strong>)  
><strong>Just because a cow is part of my zodiac does not mean i fat! I feel so insulted but i do have the split personalities trait that my older sister asks if I'm bipolar considering that i can quickly change my mood so watch it buddy!<strong>  
><strong>everyone: Pushes butch out of the crowd as i send him a evil death galre.<strong>  
><strong>Butch: (Gulp) sorry...<strong>  
><strong>Yay apology excepted!<strong>  
><strong>everyone: O.O thats all it took?<strong>  
><strong>Yup :3<strong> Ty for reading! Please review! Until next time adieu!


	8. What the?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Professor!" Bubbles screeched.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Our friend you've got to help her!" Boomer yelled. When the working man finally took a look he began to instruct the others.

"Butch lay her on the bed. Blossom get the morphine! Brick get me my aid kit." They quickly scurried around the room getting the supplies needed for their friend. The others setup everything and left so the green counterpart can calm her down when she woke up. When Butch was going to move her arm in the right position since it was broken she screamed.

"AHH! IT BURNS! HELP ME! IT BURNS! AHH! HELP ME!" She struggled in her sleep twisting and turning as the emerald eye male tried to calm her down.

"Kaoru calm down, it'll be okay. Its only a bad dream. Just calm down." with those words she became relaxed. He sighed, grateful that she listened when she began to mumble in her sleep.

"Wait can you repeat that?"

"Kaoru…name…it…cup."

"I don't understand." He said to no one in particular. Four minutes later the Professor busted through the door with the others.

"Dad what is it?" The long auburn hair girl asked, worrying why her father was acting like this.

"Chemical X!"

"What does that hav-" Brick was cut short as he continued.

"She has chemical X in her system so her wounds will be healed quicker!"

The teens stood there with their eyes widen for a few minutes when they actually began to notice that her injuries were healing faster and that the teenager began to wake up.

"Kaoru, how do you have chemical x in you system?" The leader of the puffs asked.

"I was an experiment isn't that obvious?" She quickly lied. She began to sit up when her blue eye sister told her lay down.

"I'm perfectly fine you know!"

"No you're not." The blonde puff replied.

"I'm gonna go home."

"Do your parents know!"

"What parents!" when she realized what she said she immediately covered her mouth.

"You did not hear that. My injuries may be bad but I'll be fine after a good nights rest. So thanks."

"Kaoru what the hell! You fucken scared us today thinking that you were going to get killed!" Butch nagged due to the deep concern for his crush.

"You know I never asked to live here in the first place! And admit it! Without me you would all be deeply injured or even worse!" She growled with venom covering every single word.

_Rumble Rumble_

"What the hell?" BC whispered to no one in particular. All six heroes were aware, wondering if it was just a small earthquake when…

_Crash!_

The ceiling came crashing down as the teens were underneath it. All of a sudden she noticed a red cloud of smoke surrounding. Her eyes began to widen in fear and shock as she heard her friends calling her name.

"Kaoru!" they all yelled as she just stood there looking at the figure. She just met her only nightmare once more as she whimpered out the name.

"H-Him."

**Hey everybody JMichellex here! Don't worry Bc shall reveal secrets next time on Fan fiction . Net. Dun Dun Dun! Oh sorry for the long wait too. My bro hogs the computer, hope you understand. Please Review!**


	9. What will it be?

**Normal P.O.V**

"H-Him." the lime green female whimpered. The other five teens stood up ready for a fight.

"Weelll hello girls and boys! I have a little deal for you." BC quickly charged kicking the demon in the stomach as he grabbed her leg violently swinging his claw on it as it made a sound.

_Snap!_

She cried in pain as he ended up squeezing her leg tighter. Then he ruthlessly tossed her to the side.

"Agh!"

"Kaoru!" They called out hoping that she was okay.

"As I was saying. I have your sister Buttercup." Butch looked frantic. His crush, Him had one of the two girls whom he deeply loved for over seven years. Blossom was speechless, seven years and they never thought that Him would have her. Did he take care of her or abuse or her? She thought. Kaoru's eyes widen knowing that it was a lie. She was about to speak when…

"Y-you have her?" the blonde girl asked.

"why of course! I will give her back to you if…"

"I-if w-what?"

"If you trade me Kaoru." He said smiling evilly looking at the girl that was holding her leg. They all thought intensely for a moment. If they were to trade Kaoru for Buttercup, Butch would have his first love again while the puffs could talk about the old times and become a family once more.

"Bullshit. He doesn't have her you guys! It's a lie! She is not here anymore!" she tired to convinced them but was failing so far.

"An orphan for a girl that is deeply loved and missed. What do you say?"

"I'll speak for them! And the god damn answer is a NO!" she yelled charging towards him once more. She sent a blast as it hit him in the side of his left arm. He glared at her with her with deep hatred as they begun to fight.

"Guys snap out of it! Buttercup is not here with Him! Him does not have her!" They did not budge as she tried to avoid Him's hits. He grabbed her by the waist as he began to have his claws close on her ribs.

"AHH! IT BURNS! Help ME!" She cried hoping that she wouldn't have to live through all the torture Him had put her through on the day that she ran away.

_Crack!_

Her blood began to gush everywhere as Blossom said "Deal."  
>The trust they barely earned was broken easily like when Him had fractured her ribs just a moment ago. The toughest fighter of the group did not fight back. She felt as if she was paralyzed with a deep shock due to what her friend had said.<p>

**She felt betrayed.**

The pain she had in her heart was much worse than the physical pain.

**She felt broken.**

Her wounds were opened once more as the bruises began to cover her again. Once more she grew a strong dislike for them as the bastard began to smirk. Now they'll never now that she was there with them. Tears began to fill her lime green eyes as they held strong emotion. He grabbed her by the neck as she kicked her legs in the air freaking out.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me!" She cried with anger.

"She's out sister Kaoru! You don't have any family so you don't know what it feels like!" Those words deeply pierced Buttercup in the heart as though as the words were vines with thorns wrapping around her as they pricked at her.

BC stayed silent for a minute while Him let her go as he watched the conversation.

"You know what!*Cough*You're actually right! But you!*cough* You guys were my friends! I had gave you *Cough* my trust in which I rarely would *cough* give to anyone! Especially you Blossom! So Fuck you! *cough*" She violently coughed out blood as she kneeled down in pain, clutching her arms over her broken ribs.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried with venom. "I H*cough*ATE YOU! I *cough* hate you." her voiced lowered down from a roar to a mere tiny whisper.

**She felt vulnerable.**

She just huddled on the floor watching her blood and tears mix together on the ivory tile floor.

"Now that the conversation is over lets show them the mistake that they made." Him said. He grabbed her raven black hair as she whimpered in pain snapping the others out of their thoughts.

"N-No! Please NO! I'm BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" She struggled with her words as she coughed up more of the dark red blood.

"Oh my gosh Kaoru!" Bubbles yelled when she noticed that her friend was all battered up. He pulled the girls hair once more as the claw cut it off until it was perfectly at her shoulders.

"Behold! The wonderful Buttercup Utonium! I thank you guys for giving her up!" He grabbed her by the hair again as they all screamed out her real name.

"Buttercup!" Butch flew towards Him with the others but didn't make it fast enough as a blast was shot through her. They all heard he bloodcurdling scream that was filled with horror and with such deep despair. Her blood was splattered on the white walls of the lab as her body fell on the cold, hard, ivory floor with a faint thump of her heart.

"BUTTERCUP!" they exclaimed.

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

**OMG Cliffie! I felt evil for making this chapter :(**** but they finally find out the truth! Will Buttercup make it? Or will Him get the satisfaction of her death as the others drown in deep sorrow for not listening to her. OH and please read my other story. Its called I Cry Blue Only For You. Its for the blue couple! Thank you4reading! Please review! Until next time my friends!  
><strong>


	10. A fight between Him and who?

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

'Voices. I hear voices. I want to sleep, but something is telling me that I shouldn't. I smell blood. Whose blood is it?' I take a deep breath as I inhale the warm and dark red liquid.  
>'Oh yeah…I remember. It's my blood. I'm tired but someone keeps shaking me from going into a relaxing sleep. My vision, it's blacking out. But I can still hear. Someone is screaming. People are calling my name.'<p>

"Buttercup! Buttercup!"

'What for? They did not want me. Now the darkness is overtaking me.'

"Blossom! Buttercup's heart!"

"What?"

"Its-"

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later-Buttercup's P.O.V<br>**

"Ugh." I got up and I noticed I was in a place full of white. Its like the room where the put psychotic people except there's no door.

"Holy shit where am I?"

"We're in your mind." I turned around and saw a girl with long golden-blonde and amber eyes.

"Who are you and what's your name?"

"I am an Angel. My name? I guess that is for you to decide." Wow I get to name my own guardian angel. This is kind of epic.

"I will call you…May!"

"I love it!"

"Why am I here May?"

"I need to show you what is happening right now." She took a deep breath as she began to form a crystal ball with her hand, "Do you care about your family?"

"What?"

"I said do you still care about your family?"

"Kind of why wo-"

"Look at the ball and it will explain all." She moved aside as my eyes widen. Him was torturing them as he pulled Blossom by her hair. I looked for the others, Brick was being tossed around like a doll while Butch was killing the extra little demons that Him had summoned as his shirt was torn to pieces so you could easily see his 8-pack. I blushed when I saw that image. Yes the freaking great Buttercup Utonium has a crush! Get over it! Boomer was next to Bubbles trying to help her while she was…no…this…can't happen! She's bleeding from her abdomen! Shit! She is going to bleed to death if more people don't help her! I'll give them my trust again if they live! Please! They can't die! I didn't mean the words that I said to them! Come on! Him can't kill them easily! But what was Butch telling Blossom about?

"Buttercup your heart had stopped, but just because it has stopped does not mean you will not come back to life. Your time is not finished yet. It's time for you to go back and stop Him once and for all." I nodded as her voice began to fade away. I am ready to take down this bastard once and for all! How dare he hurt my family and friends!

* * *

><p>"*cough*cough*cough*cough*" I'm alive. My heart it hurts! I grasp onto it as it beats rapidly.<p>

"Come on Bubbles you can live through this! Don't close your eyes! Come on! Don't you dare die on me! We need you Bubbles! I love you come on!" I turned to my right as I saw Boomer trying to keep my sister awake. I slowly walked up to them as I gasped in pain. I had forgotten that Him had shot a life-taking blast through my abdomen but it was healing as the scar began to disappear. I touched his shoulder as he turned around and had a look of shock over his face.

"Buttercup you're alive b-but h-" I cut him off as I took a vial of chemical x out from a necklace I had forgotten that I put on. I handed him my keys as well and said "Take her to my home along with the professor, he's upstairs unconscious. Put the liquid on her injuries, there's an emergency room for such wounds, it has a red cross painted on it. You know where my house is. Go."

"B-but-"

"Go now! This is not your guys fight! This is a battle between me and Him! So Go and make sure she is safe! I'll be blasting the others towards you three as you're in the air so watch out."

He nodded as he began to gather my sister and father. My injuries were now healed up, then I felt like something was calling to me. I looked around and noticed a Heart-Shaped Emerald pendant in 10k gold. I smiled as I put it on and felt a rush of power come into me. 'Alright time to save Townsville once again thus Buttercup the PowerPuff Girl has returned!' I thought with semi-humor, but I remember that I must save my friends and siblings. I turned around to see the reds unconscious on the floor and Butch fighting the last demon as it died. Then Him came up to my counterpart and they began to fight. I quickly flew to my 'older' sister and Brick as they opened their eyes once again.

"But-Buttercup?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Yea that's my name. Blossom I am truly sorry for this but-"

"We thought you died. I'm sorry for what I did and I know that you ha-"

"Blossom I don't hate you. I am going to have to do something and I am sorry for this, but it's my fight not yours so be safe and bye."

"What do you mean?" Brick questioned as he began to sit up as I grabbed them by the collar of their shirts, tossed them in the air and blasted them with force to deliver them to Boomer in mid-air, not to hurt them though. I saw them disappear in distance as I hear Boomer yell, "GOT THEM!"

I smiled happy that they made it, but it disappeared as I turned to face Him. He was still fighting with Butch so to get their attention I yelled, "Hey you make-up wearing, cross-dressing dumb-ass! Come and fight me!" Both guys turned around shocked that I was alive and well.

"Aw I didn't kill you? Oh well guess I'll have the satisfaction of causing you pain once more." He said in his feminine voice as his lips twisted in an ugly grin.

"Bring it on you dumb-ass." I replied smirking as he growled with deep anger and venom. Yup, looks like there's going to be a fight and it's going to happen tonight. Only one of us will live to see the day while the other will be laying down in a puddle of their own blood.


	11. The Flower and The Demon

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup quickly grabbed Butch as she blasted him towards the direction to her house as she and him got in fighting stances.

"You should give up you bastard." she yelled as she shot him with a lime green blast.

"Never annoying Puff, I am your wooorst nightmare. We both know it's true. On the outside you act tough, but on the inside you're full of fear and yet you want to play rough. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to fight me?" SHe stayed silent for awhile as she was trying to figure out a plan.

"Oh, you don't! Lets have a replay of it." He stated with a malicious grin.

"First I grabbed onto your neck." he said as he performed the actions. She kicked her legs in the air as she struggled to breath.

"You then started gasping for air."

She tried to charged an energy ball at him while being choked, but she got harshly kicked in the stomach and tossed onto the floor.

"You piece of trash. You're an idiot. It was stupid of you to fight without your friends and sisters. Prepare for your death 'cause this time you won't be able to avoid!" She quickly dodged his attacks as he kept shooting more blasts. She laser beamed him on the chest as he snarled with venom.

"Today was my death, but it will not be mine for the second time! This time it'll be you that dies except you will not come back!" She quickly moved using her regular super hero speed as she began to move faster.

"You coward come out from hiding!" Him yelled as he was frantically looking around.

"Alright!" she shouted back steeping in front of him thus revealing a gigantic blast which had enough power that it would seem that six super beings were attacking Him.

"Nooo! I will live you can not ki-" Hi was cut off as the blast charged through him having his blood spill all over the lab. His body was on the floor as she walked up to him but she was holding her abdomen due to the kick that Him gave her which reopened some wounds. He was still breathing as she put her for on chest charging the last of the energy she had as his head was no where to be found unless you noticed little specks of ash.

"I told you today was your death." She rasped out loud as she flew to her home when she ran out of energy to even fly halfway making her crash into her backyard.

"Buttercup! You're okay!' voices yelled as she closed her eyes. No, she wasn't dying she was just extremely exhausted as someone carried her to the infirmary.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My peridot eyes slowly fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. Looks like I am at home. Damn that necklace really used up alot of my energy. I began to sit up when i heard a male's voice.

"Hey you're awake." I turned around as saw a figure which ended up being Butch.

"Hey did you just wake up right now?" I questioned.

"No I wanted to make sure you were okay. Trust me Buttercup I really freaked out when I saw you crashing so I brought you here."

"Wow, um thanks Butch for staying here for me." I put my hand over his and kissed his cheek as we both blushed a dark crimson. He suddenly then grabbed my chin as we both leaned in. The kiss was passionate and rough, but yet gentle. I wrapped my arms over his neck as I stood up and my legs around his waist while he hand one hand on the back of my head and the other behind my lower back. We separated for a moment as he whispered something into my ear, "Buttercup Utonium, I have loved you for over eight years and I am just so damn fucking happy to see you once again." I looked up to his face as his emerald green eyes showed honesty as I began to smile and replied back, "I love you too, Butch." we both leaned in and kissed each other once again. Now all I have to deal with is family drama.


	12. Family Drama and Flashbacks

**Normal P.O.V**

Buttercup walked into her living-room. There stood the ruffs and the puffs waiting for an explanation of why she came back and so much more.

"Buttercup do you know how much trouble and despair you've caused to us by doing such a juvenile, stupid and idiotic act just for a small and pathetic fight about a grade!" Blossom growled. The lime-green female did not like the way she was being spoken to. She may haven given them her trust once more, but it does not mean she'll be friends with them.

"You know what Blossom!" she shouted which made everyone stare at her with wide eyes as she continued, "To you! YOU always think that everyone does something for a pathetic reason! I did not run away for a damn grade! Plus it caused you trouble! Out of all the people you suffered! 'like omigosh my unpopular and lame sister buttercup ran away now who will I have dad criticize for not being so fucking perfect like me! Who will I blame for everything that I did wrong so I can keep my damn perfect reputation! Whose life will I make miserable now while I act like a know-it -all perfect bitchy bossy snob!" she pitched her voice trying to mimic her 'older' sibling. "You know what! My life was way fucking better when I wasn't here!"

"Then why the hell did you come back!" the pink girl spat out with venom.

"Um guys-" Bubbles was cut off by them as they continued to argue.

"Not now Bubbles!" They yelled in union.

"Why did you come back Buttercup! To try to act better like a celebrity! Because that's what it seems like. I never thought a puff, a heroine would be back in her hometown to steal and gain attention from the team just to make themselves look good while others do all the hard work. You disgust me. You are not family. You're just an attention whore desperate for anything."

That did it. Buttercup's tolerance for her family along with her anger had finally snapped.

"Augh!" She charged towards her sister as she got into a fighting stance thinking that she had gotten weaker over time and less…um…smart meaning that she did not know anything of battle strategies and what not due to her anger (which she has managed 99% time while living with others until now.) and impatience for action. Boy was she ever wrong.

"You act like such a damn know-it-all!" BC tossed a punch as Blossom barely caught it. "I can use my full strength on you! In fact I'm using only a small part of it!"

"You couldn't even win a battle without a leader if you tried BC. You're too foolish to have patience."

The green female punched her sister as the leader grunted in pain, through her front door which was open to avoid any damage done to Raven's and Jade's gift.

"You always freaking assume Bloss! You must be an attention slut if you care that the spotlight was on me for the first time since we were created. Remember this **'Oh I'll call you blossom since you talked first! And you're so Bubbly I'll call you Bubbles! And lets see I'll call you…Buttercup since it also starts with a B!'** You don't know the suffering I went through being the middle child! The suffering due to lying in your guys' shadows every single damn night and day!" She yelled as tears were violently threatening to pour of her eyes rapidly like a waterfall.

"So what! You could have dealt with it! Me being perfect has nothing to do with the fact that you ran away!" The others tried to get in between the fight including Butch, but BC used only part of her strength to blast them away shouting still.

"This is not your guys' fight!", she turned forward to Blossom who was on the floor grabbing her stomach in pain as it slowly healed, "I can kill you right now still using a little bit of strength, but I choose not to because my other family which actually cared for me, unlike you bastards, taught me that it will have no benefit. Do you know what the professor said to me! You don't! I guess I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"**Professor it wasn't my fault!" an eight year-old Buttercup shouted.**

"**You always say that Buttercup! Can't you be happy for you're sister that see got straight A's once more while you have only one B. You're other grades are full of C's and D's!"**

"**Prof-"**

"**I don't want to hear it! Why don't you act mature like Blossom. Live like her and you will have no regrets! Or act like Bubbles! Don't you see how she has manners unlike you!"**

"**It's always about them! You always insult me when I do something wrong! Never them! When I do something 'great' you only say oh that's fine. But when its them! Its always 'that's great lets go out for dinner! Buttercup you're grounded so clean the house until we get back from a party!' I'm sick of taking this crap! What are you going to do! Just what! Take away my freedom which you already did? Let me suffer from boredom! Criticize more while you give Blossom and Bubbles a damn piece of friggin cake! Give me their chores which I already do! I hate you! You fucking bastard! I hate you!"**

"**Go up to your room now young lady! We do not speak that way in this house!"**

"**Just like you said 'dad' during the party in front of everyone! 'Young girl you have no manners you are not acting like an appropriate lady! Got to your room! You should act like you sisters!' Well you don't have to tell me twice!" The young girl flew to her room at the time of 9:36 P.M. Two hours before she packed to run away.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>She sat down on the ground as she began to cry, "You don't understand what it's like to be me! I came back here because the people I actually trust and love told me that I should go back! I didn't come here for attention! Only for my family. Only for my family!" She punched the ground using all her strength as the street began to crack. "I didn't come back for you! Only for them!" She started having a breakdown as her emotions switched from anger to sadness. "All my life…no one ever cared…they only cared about you while they ridiculed me…You know when I was seven , I tr-tried committing suicide. At se-seven! That's how m-much I hated myself! No one w-would even care right? You guys can just cr-create another puff ri-right? But you wanna know why I di-didn't? Its be-because someone told me not to. She l-looked so fa-familiar. I stabbed myself that day when the voice told me not too. It was all a blur, faint images filling my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"**No even cares. No one cares about the tough puff. No one would even care about her dying. They will probably say what a shame. It's no difference in their lives, but it will be for mine. I could finally live at peace with no one criticizing me." the seven year old Buttercup said those words to herself as she was locked in the restroom touching the sharp and lethal tip of the knife.**

"**Hello little friend you will help me a whole bunch in this life which I do not wish for anymore." She plunged the knife into her chest as her vision blacked out.**

"**Buttercup!" He eyes they slowly fluttered open as her vision was still weak making everything a blur.**

"**Look at you BC, you're shaky come on don't die you're needed later on. Imma try to heal you okay? No more suicide though! It pains me to see you in a weak state such as this. Trust me you're life will get better." She looked up and saw a purple and brown blur.**

"**W-who are y-you?" She barely rasped out. The girl she smiled, but the lime green girl couldn't tell.**

"**Someone you used to know. And I'll give you a hint if you don't try to kill yourself alright?"**

"**D-deal."**

"**Hop Hop Hop. For better teeth if they're crooked you need a certain type of wire. I must go now. Be safe Buttercup." The young girl saw a bright light surrounding her as the purple female disappeared along with the fading light. A surge of pain went through her as the knife was taken out and the blood disappeared.**

"**Hopping and teeth huh? Good to know Braces." She said with a slight smile covering her face as she laid down on the white tile floor still recovering from pain.  
><strong>

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"It was Bunny! She was the only actual family I had that cared about me! She's dead though!" She punched the ground once more as she felt someone hug her.<p>

"It's okay Buttercup you're home now. There shall be no more problems. We didn't know." Bubbles gently whispered.

BC started to calm down a bit as Blossom walked toward her with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. I'm so sorry!" She hugged them as Buttercup actually hugged back.

"I'm fine now thanks BB and Pink. Lets start over without the fights and such. I just wanna be with my family again. With you guys."

"Together Forever." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

A woman age of 25 was walking toward the house with blonde hair and blues eyes as she began to speak.

"Breakfast is ready!"

People rushed down the stairs as they began to sit down in the living room.

"Were having chocolate chip waffles with whip cream and sprinkles on top today!" she cheered and handed out plates of food along with cups of milk as she called out their names one by one. (A/N The professor lives with Miss Keane, his wife at a small quiet place called Evergreen town.)

"Bethany." She had soft golden-blonde hair in a high ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. She was four years old. She sat next to her brother and her mother's empty seat.

"Beck." He was five and like his sister had golden blonde hair except it was shaggy like his father when they were revived except Beck's eyes are a blue topaz. He was sitting in between his father, Boomer and his sister, Bethany.

"Bruce." Five years old, raven-black hair which is spiked up and peridot green eyes. HE sat next to Buttercup

"Bella." The young girl was five years old and had raven-black-shoulder-length hair and emerald green eyes as she sat in between her father Butch and her fraternal twin brother Bruce

"Bridgette." She had long auburn hair and magenta eyes as she sat next to Blossom. This young girl was four years old.

"And Brandon." He was only a year old as he sat in a high chair next to his mother while Bridgette was also sitting next to her father. He had cranberry red eyes and short auburn hair as he wore his father's cap on his head. Brick.

"To our triple wedding five year anniversary!" Bubbles declared as everyone cheered.

**Seating arrangement**

**/Bubbles Bethany Beck Boomer/Butch Bella Bruce Buttercup/**

**/Brandon Blossom Bridgette Brick/**

Buttercup stood up with her cup of milk as she said "To a happy life and family!" as everyone cheered once more, Yup this was a happy ending which everyone was living.


End file.
